There is an increasing demand for effective replacements of wood as a building material due to the diminishing wood resources and relatively slow and labor-intensive building techniques. Many attempts to develop lightweight cementitious building systems have been made. However, the prior art methods have been either too complicated or too expensive to use. Other drawbacks with the prior art technologies are that they are cumbersome to handle, and the finished building systems often lack aesthetic appeal.
Additionally, there is an increasing need to safely and efficiently extend electrical wires and reinforcements inside the wall units without sacrificing the aesthetic appeal or structural integrity of the overall building structure.
The structural honeycomb panel system according to the present invention satisfies the above listed needs and requirements. The panel system comprises a honeycomb structure that has a hollow tongue section disposed on two sides of the honeycomb structure and a groove member disposed at opposite sides of the honeycomb structure. The hollow tongue section has an elongate groove defined therein so that the elongate groove is parallel with the groove member. A plurality of rectangular shaped openings are defined in the honeycomb structure and a foam plastic material may be disposed inside the openings. A system of panels may be assembled so that the tongue sections of a honeycomb panel are inserted into the groove sections of adjacent honeycomb panels. Also, electrical wires and reinforcement members may be placed inside the hollow tongue sections without reducing the strength and aesthetic appeal of the building system.